


It's Snow Problem

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [51]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: The Blizzard-inator had to be his worst idea yet.





	It's Snow Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord's drabble night, prompt "Shelter".

"Aren't you cold, Perry the Platypus? Because I'm cold," he mumbles, pulling his legs to his chest. "I don't know _why_ you wanted to go out in the _snow_ -"

Letting out a chirr that's half shiver, you roll your eyes. Typical Heinz, blaming you for his own decisions. All _you_ did was go along with him. And now you're both stuck out in a blizzard, taking shelter behind a thick tree.

Sighing, he holds out his hands, "Come here, you look warm, that's it-", and then he's wrapping his long arms around you. "How's that?"

You thought he'd never ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, not one of my best, but it was written for drabble night and that had a time constraint so that's my excuse and I'm sticking with it. Plus I only remembered the event was running oh halfway through the hour. *cough*
> 
> Classic fluff scenario, but :P


End file.
